Juliet and Cinderella
by Tattooed Doll
Summary: Un nuevo final está a punto de ser escrito; Julieta llora en silencio desde su balcón. Pero no por Romeo, sino porque él alejó a Cenicienta de su lado. Ahora ella tomará el protagonismo y será quien rescate a la inocente muchacha del falso príncipe azul... incluso si dieron las doce y las campanadas están sonando.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos.

Aquí estoy otra vez con una nueva historia de mi pareja yuri favorita, espero que sea de su agrado. Esta vez en un long-fic, realmente no tengo planeado cuando será la próxima actualización, pero intentaré que sea lo más pronto posible.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ningún personaje que aparezca, o sea mencionado, en este fic me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños; yo solo hago esto por diversión.

**Advertencia:** AU, universo alterno. Yuri. Lemon (+16) en capítulos futuros.

* * *

**Acto 1 - ****Julieta -**

* * *

_La música se escucha, se oye por doquier. Inunda el gigantesco salón con una agradable melodía, un dulce y conocido vals, llenando cada rincón posible. La gente sonríe. Las parejas se dirigen hacia la pista de baile, bajo el candelabro de cristal, y comienzan a danzar siguiendo el ritmo del uno, dos, tres._

_Hay vestidos colorido, unos con encajes y vuelos mientras que otros son más recatados y simples, peinados lujosos y adornos sofisticados. Trajes magros, oscuros, de distintas tonalidades, con moños, galeras, corbatas y algunos hasta usando capas; incluso habiendo diferentes vestimentas, había algo que las unía. Todas ellas tenían un detalle en común: un antifaz en el rostro. Siendo esta la condición para asistir a la fiesta…_

_Un baile de máscaras._

_Hasta quien poseía el atuendo más sencillo usaba un antifaz en el rostro. No había persona que no tuviese antifaz. Todos mantenían ocultas sus identidades; no había nombres, ni apellidos, no había alguna clase de impedimento para que las parejas se relacionaran entre sí. Una danza entre desconocidos, un baile lleno de mentiras, que solo por esta ocasión traía felicidad._

_Pero de todos ellos, uno solo sobresalía: Una joven disfrazada de princesa de cuentos, con un brillante y pulcro vestido blanco, dueña de una larga cabellera y de unas zapatillas de cristal. Ella sonríe amablemente mientras que, con sus delicados y finos dedos, acomoda el antifaz en su rostro y un tinte rosado adorna su rostro._

_La princesa baila con desconocidos, uno tras otro, ingenuos que creer pode conseguir su corazón, más me temo que ella ya tenía un dueño; ella se disculpa ante la aparición de un nuevo pretendiente, sin embargo, éste no parece querer darse por vencido y la invita una vez más a bailar. Con cierta culpa, la joven acepta la invitación y deja que el príncipe coloque en su cabello un broche de oro._

_Los invitados observan maravillados la escena, puesto que el príncipe y la princesa al fin estaban juntos._

_Las campanadas de las doce sonaron, y antes de que alguien se diese cuenta, la dueña de las zapatillas de cristal se escabulló de la habitación. Pero no porque el hechizo se rompía y ella volvía a la normalidad, sino porque era el momento de encontrarse con esa persona; sigilosa como ninguna otra, llega hasta el jardín. Las rosas blancas no son de su agrado, prefiere los lirios, puesto que van más con su ser. Deambula por los alrededores, hasta que nota la presencia de alguien y sonríe amorosamente al descubrir que es quien esperaba._

_La princesa corría hacia una persona mientras que su vaporoso y amplio vestido blanco se desplazaba en todas direcciones; el broche que el príncipe le obsequió en el baile había caído al suelo, siendo completamente olvidado por ella; incluso si la música continuaba sonando, aun podía oírse su risa de felicidad._

_Ella mantenía la vista en frente, mirando con infinito cariño al individuo que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Dispuesto a recibirla con el mismo amor y poder estrecharla en sus brazos. Parece estar diciendo su nombre, porque la princesa corre más rápido y se lanza hacia ese sujeto en cuestión… ¿Sería un príncipe? Parecía serlo, puesto que usaba un traje negro, muy entallado al cuerpo, y una máscara negra que parecía encaje; lo único que resaltaba en esa persona era la rosa turquesa que adornaba su pecho._

_Las sombras mantenían oculto su rostro, sin embargo, un pequeño rayo de luz podía iluminar su boca, mostrando como sus labios se curbana hacia arriba, formando una tímida y pequeña sonrisa. La capa sobre sus hombros se mecía al compás de la brisa. Retrocede un paso cuando siente un peso ajeno, externo al suyo, baja la mirada, notando que ella ríe avergonzada y se disculpa por su comportamiento; se miran mutuamente._

_El Verde aqua y el turquesa se encuentran._

_Se miraron a los ojos, y con ternura y lentitud, aproximaron sus rostros a tal punto en que sus labios se rozaron débilmente. _

_En un tímido y cuidadoso beso. _

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Los ojos turquesa se abren de golpe.

La dueña de aquella mirada observa su alrededor con desconcierto, teniendo la respiración levemente entrecortada. Se sentó sobre el colchón llevando una mano hasta su frente, quitando los cabellos que cubrían su rostro, recordando una y otra vez las imágenes de aquel sueño. Deja caer la cabeza contra las almohadas, viendo por el rabillo de su ojo como los cabellos rosados se esparcen a su alrededor.

—Otra vez ese sueño —murmura con la mirada perdida sobre el techo de la habitación—, últimamente ha estado apareciendo.

Luka Megurine no era una persona escéptica, precisamente todo lo contrario. A pesar de ser seria y creen en las cosas concretas, una parte de ella creía en el "destino" y todo lo relacionado con él; tener esa clase de sueños, debían de tener un motivo, sea bueno o malo. Sin embargo, aquella fe no era suficiente para que ella se dispusiera a hacer algo e investigar el supuesto por qué.

Desde que era una niña había tenido ese mismo sueño: una bella princesa junto a su amado príncipe; una escena que no era muy de su agrado.

Cuando era joven, nunca sintió alguna clase de gusto por los príncipes azules, herederos al trono, subidos a blancos corceles, enfrentándose a feroces dragones y peligros inminentes. Su madre lo sabía muy bien, por ese motivo a la hora de dormir, ella y su esposo inventaban toda clase de historias para su amada hija, donde la pequeña peli-rosada era la protagonista; eso había ayudado para que ella creciera siendo independiente, madura, responsable, segura de sí misma, completamente autosuficiente. Aquellos cuentos infantiles habían servido de mucho, al igual que todos los valores enseñados por sus padres y abuelos.

El reloj despertador sonó. Ella dio un respingo, asustada por el repentino sonido, y gruñendo por lo bajo lo apagó de inmediato, estuvo a punto de estamparlo contra la pared más logró contenerse.

Incluso teniendo todas esas cualidades positivas, ese lado gruñón y grosero se mantenía presente en su vida.

Suspira. _«De cualquier forma, creo que eso ya no importa. »_ Sonríe para sí ante de apartar las sabanas y levantarse de la cama, estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Bosteza por última vez, toma el peine azul que está encima de la cómoda y desenreda su cabellera rosada luego de prender la radio en su estación favorita.

"_Secret" __**[1]**_, su canción favorita se escucha de repente. Sonríe y comienza a cantar por lo bajo, imaginándose que es ella la chica del video y el gato negro aparece por detrás. Termina su tarea antes de lo que esperaba. Abre la ventana y aspira el aire puro de la mañana, sintiendo como los cálidos rayos del sol bañaban su rostro. Cierra sus ojos con deleite y sonríe con timidez; este era uno de los motivos por el cual amaba la primavera.

Sonríe al cerrar la ventana y correr las cortinas. Era hora de volver a la rutina de siempre: darse una ducha, ponerse el uniforme y su suéter favorito, preparar el desayuno y su almuerzo, para que, al terminar, dejar la casa en condiciones y caminar hasta la escuela.

_«Hora de comenzar el día. »_ Se acomoda el listón en su cabeza, toma su bolso y se dirige al corredor, más se detiene al pasar por el pasillo y admira en silencio uno de los cuadros colgados en la pared.

Una pareja joven, no más de veinte años, le sonreía a la cámara enseñando el rostro de la pequeña bebe en brazos de la mujer; ella, de cabellos color cereza y ojos esmeralda, dueña de un pulcro rostro enmarcado por lacios mechones de su cabellera y una piel de porcelana que cualquiera podría envidiar. De sonrisa tímida, temerosa, pero con un dejo de alegría. Una boina verde cubre su cabeza haciendo juego con el color de su vestido, el lazo rojizo que envuelve su cuello resalta entre sus ropajes, al igual que el anillo dorado ubicado en su dedo anular. Mientras que él, alto, apuesto, de una penetrante mirada color zafiro y hebras rosadas que cubrían su cabeza, vestido con ropas monocromáticas, camisa negra, pantalón y zapatos blanco. Aunque en su rostro se encuentre una leve sonrisa, el brillo juguetón y alegre en sus ojos es capaz de percibirse a simple vista; debajo de todo, está escrito _"Momo + Luki + Luka = ¡A familia feliz!"_ con una letra un tanto temblorosa e infantil, junto con un pequeño corazón al final.

—Adiós mamá, adiós papá. Deséenme suerte. —dice con una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro contemplando la fotografía en el marco de plata.

Luka apaga las luces, cierra la puerta y guarda las llaves de su casa en su bolso. Da una última mirada a su vivienda, suspira y desvía la mirada hacia el frente, sintiendo como sus cabellos lacios se mueven con la brisa y el perfume de la estación impregna el aire con su dulzón.

Camina por las calles transitadas, viendo estudiantes tanto de su misma escuela como las otras cuatro del distritos de Minato _**[2].**_ Iban en grupos grandes, o de tres personas, teniendo algún accesorio o prenda de vestir que diferencie sus uniformes; a pesar de tener un pequeño grupo de amigos, en muy pocas ocasiones pueden caminar hasta escuela juntos platicando, haciéndose bromas entre sí, riendo divertidos, pero todas las mañanas caminaba sola hasta el edificio. Y todo por su por su manía de la puntualidad, ella misma lo sabe, más no hace algo para cambiarlo, podría decirse que se acostumbró a ello.

_«Me estoy comportando como una niña malcriada. »_ Sonríe ante su propio pensamiento. _«Ni que fuera la princesa número uno en el mundo. »_ Para acallar esos pensamientos comienza a tararear la melodía de su canción favorita. Saca su celular rosado y suspira aliviada al ver que llegaría puntual, como siempre, pero su mirada queda fija sobre en la pantalla. Contemplando con cariño la imagen.

Estaban ella y su mejor amiga, abrazadas y mirando a la cámara.

Hatsune Miku, una de las integrantes del coro de la escuela. Una chica de sonrisa aniñada, cabello verde-aqua amarrados en dos grandes coletas cayendo hasta la altura de sus rodillas, de mirada de igual color y un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"_¡El rosa y el verde quedan bien juntos!"_ le había dicho en un tono de broma antes de sacarse la fotografía, haciendo alegoría a sus colores favoritos.

Miku, al igual que el resto del coro, tenía carisma y gracia en lo que hacía. Era una de las chicas más populares, admirada como envidiada, de personalidad amable, bondadosa, alegre y servicial. En pocas palabras, una niña perfecta.

Había ocasiones en las que Luka se preguntaba cómo alguien como Miku era su amiga ¡si hasta sus personalidades eran diferentes! Pero tal parece que el refrán es cierto y los opuestos si se atraen. Por una mera casualidad se conocieron: a la salida de la escuela, la joven _diva_, como la solían llamar, no había llevado el paraguas para protegerse de la lluvia. Luka la encontró y recordó que en su bolso estaba la sombrilla de los gemelos, que ese mismo día se habían ausentado, le prestó el suyo y usó el de los hermanos.

Ella se sorprendió y titubeante aceptó el paraguas. _"¡Muchas gracias!"_ le dijo en un tartamudeo, inclinándose en señal de respeto. Devolviéndole el objeto al día siguiente junto con un bento _**[3]**_ que había hecho especialmente para ella, alegando que si necesitaba algún favor ella la ayudaría; fue una de las primeras veces en que Luka se sonrojó, sintiéndose completamente avergonzada. Aceptó el obsequio y a partir de allí comenzó su amistad.

_«Pensar que Rin me molestó todo el mes. »_ Aun podía recordar las bromas de esa niña de cabellos amarillos y dueña de un gran listón blanco; a pesar de que en ese entonces Rin tenía ocho años.

Tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que tardó en percatarse de que había llegado a destino. La peli-rosada se detiene abruptamente, quedando frente a la entrada del gigantesco edificio. Lo admira en silencio, con detenimiento y calma, sonriendo débilmente al recordar que su padre había asistido a este lugar.

CRYPTON High School._**  
**_

Una de las escuelas secundarias más importantes de los barrios de Tokio.

La joven ingresa al edificio, obviando las miradas de los demás estudiantes. Si bien no se consideraba una persona popular, era muy conocida en toda la escuela gracias a su apellido; nieta de un empresario automotriz, hija de una de las cocineras más populares en todo Japón y un escritor reconocido a nivel mundial; todos los días corría un nuevo rumor de su increíble y descontrolada vida, además, el simple hecho de vivir sola había influido demasiado.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza manteniendo la mirada en el suelo y dio un ligero apretón a los libros que llevaba contra su pecho.

Llega hasta su salón, cierra la puerta al entrar lo más suave posible, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, sus compañeros notan de inmediato su presencia. Ve el mueble en donde todos guardan sus pertenencias, frunce el entrecejo y se encamina a su asiento, parece que hoy tampoco dejará su bolso en ese lugar.

Lo tira en el suelo y toma asiento en su pupitre. Contempla el cielo recostando la cabeza en su mano derecha, absorta en sus propios pensamientos; hasta que alguien fue capaz de traerla a la realidad.

—¡Luka! —exclamó una voz conocida por la peli-rosada, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo se vio atrapada en un cariñoso abrazo—. ¡Buenos días, Luka-chan!—. Restriega su mejilla con la ajena sin perder esa sonrisa de su rostro.

La mayor rió por lo bajo ante tal actitud infantil. —Miku, suéltame.

Negó con la cabeza sin dejar de reírse y daba un ligero apretón a su agarre, dispuesta a no soltarla. O al menos hasta que se presente el profesor; además, oír la risa de su mejor amiga le hacía feliz. —No quiero. ¡Tendrás que detenerme! —decía en un tono infantil.

—Miku, ya deja de comportarte como una niña.

—Je je. ¡Así me quieres, Luka-chan!

Luka mantenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, sintiéndose aliviada de haber podido escapar del agarre de la verde-aqua. Miku dejó su bolso en el asiento saludando a sus demás compañeros, y al percatarse de la mirada de su amiga correspondió aquel gesto,

La entrada del salón se abrió y la alumna que faltaba apareció. —¡Buenos días a todos! Gumi ha llegado. —dijo con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro, saludando a cada uno de sus compañeros; no por nada era una de las chicas más populares de la escuela.

Se sentó sobre el escritorio, meciendo las piernas de adelante hacia atrás. —Cada día me sorprende la popularidad de Gumi. —dice asombrada por la cantidad de saludos que recibía la peli-verde—. No me extrañaría que supiera el nombre de todos y cada uno de los estudiantes de esta escuela.

La de ojos turquesa asiente mientras coloca en el pupitre su cuaderno y los bolígrafos de colores. —Eso es verdad.

Gumi buscó a sus mejores amigas y al encontrarlas en sus respectivos lugares la sonrisa en su rostro creció mucho más. —¡Buenos días Miku, Luka!

Miku saltó y correspondió el saludo. —¡Buenos días Gumi!—. Tomó la mochila de su compañera y comienza a jugar con los llaveros en forma de zanahoria.

Luka apartó la mirada del rostro de su amiga y le sonríe amablemente a quien acababa de llegar. —Buenos días, Megpoid-san.

La joven, de cabello verde y ojos de igual color, frunce el entrecejo mientras infla las mejillas con molestia. —Mou, Luka-chan ¡deja de tratarme formalmente! Recuerda que las tres somos amigas. —dice llevando ambas manos a sus caderas—. ¿Algún día me llamarás por mi nombre?

—Lo siento. —murmura de repente sintiéndose avergonzada; conocía a Gumi desde hace años, pero aun no sentía que tuviese plena confianza en ella para hablarle con tanta familiaridad.

Miku sonríe. —Gumi-chan, no te enojes. No es culpa de Luka el haber sido criada en una familia rica ¡no es de sorprenden que sea tan amable y respetuosa al hablar!

—¡Si pero!—. Un pequeño bufido sale de sus labios. —A ti sí te llama por tu nombre. —masculló por lo bajo, tomando su bolso y sentarse sobre su asiento; detrás de sus amigas—. Eres la favorita de Luka…

—Y así es. Después de todo, soy su mejor amiga. —responde para luego lanzarle su bolso, viendo como ésta lo atrapaba fácilmente—. Oh ¡eso fue increíble, Gumi!

La peli-verde se sonroja levemente, desviando la mirada hacia su regazo. —Aprendí mucho gracias a Gakupo-nii-san.

—¿Kamui-san, eh? Ya veo—. Luka se acomoda mejor en su asiento, dibujando al muchacho que Gumi acababa de mencionar. —Creo que más bien es al revés. Tú eres una gran atleta, estoy segura que tú le has enseñado a él.

—¡No seas así con él!

—No he dicho nada malo.

—Sí pero…—. Su voz desapareció al ver que el profesor acaba de entrar. —¡Oh demonios! Olvidé hacer mi tarea de Ingles… Luka ¿podrías? —murmura dejando la pregunta inconclusa, ocultándose detrás de un libro de la materia.

La peli-rosada suspira con resignación. _«Me esperaba que algo así sucediera. »_ Piensa al sacar algunas hojas de su cuaderno, pasándoselas a la peli-verde por el costado de su escritorio. —Seguro.

—¡Oh Luka, te amo! —dice en un tono bajito luego de tener las tareas en su poder y usar sus super habilidades para copiarse de las respuestas.

Luka suspira, manteniendo la espalda erguida, tratando de ocultar con lo que la peli-verde estaba haciendo. En momentos como estos, agradece haber aprendido ingles de niña y poder darse el lujo de "ausentarse" en las clases del profesor Big AL.

Un papelito cae a su mesa, lo toma entre sus dedos y lo desenvuelve en su regazo rápidamente, asegurándose de que nadie sea capaz de verlo. Lee el mensaje y sonríe.

_Gumi ya te debe una pescadería entera por todos los apuntes que le has pasado._

_Atte: Miku, la chica-puerro_.

Guarda el papel en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y pretende tomar apuntes; la sonrisa en su rostro no se borraría fácilmente.

Para ella, hoy también sería un buen día.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Luka saca su celular y contempla la hora: faltan cinco minutos para que sean las seis de la tarde; vuelve a guardar el teléfono y elevaba la vista al cielo, entreteniéndose con darles alguna forma a las nubes.

Cuando estaban a punto de calzarse sus zapatos, la verde-aqua recordó algo importante. _"Lo siento Luka, hoy me toca limpiar el salón"_ dijo sintiéndose avergonzada por haberlo olvidado. Se disculpó una vez más, pero antes de poder irse la mayor habló: _"Si quieres ¡puedo esperarte!"_ lo había dicho con tanto entusiasmo que se había sorprendido de su propia actitud. Miku se mostró sorprendida al comienzo, más luego sonrió y aceptó la propuesta de su amiga. _"Entonces, espérame en la puerta"_, la peli-rosada asintió y desde hace alrededor de veinte minutos que aguarda en la entrada de la escuela.

Sonríe divertida por la situación. _«Yo misma me he metido en esto. »_ Piensa antes de dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro. _«Pero, supongo que me he acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones. »_ Sostiene con un poco más de fuerza el bolso entre sus brazos, el cual pertenecía a su amiga, mientras que uno de sus dedos juguetea con los dos llaveros: uno de forma de puerro y el otro un pulpo rosado obsequio de la peli-rosada.

—¡Luka! —grita una voz femenina desde la lejanía.

_«Ahí está ella. »_ Al oír esa voz se mueve de su lugar, trata de mostrarse despreocupada, sujeta su bolso y el de la verde-aqua. Espera a que ella se acerque y cuando llega a su lado ve como recarga las manos sobre sus rodillas, tratando de recomponerse.

—Lo siento por hacerte esperar. —decía de manera entrecortada, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire—. Tarde mucho en limpiar la pizarra.

—Descuida, no esperé mucho tiempo. —le dice manteniendo ese semblante sereno y calmado que tanto la caracterizaba, aunque supiera perfectamente que estaba mintiéndole.

—¿E-en verdad?

—Ajam.

—Que bueno...

Miku se ríe por lo bajo, con las mejillas sonrojadas, y levanta su rostro al estar más calmada. Asiente con el rostro. Se peina con las manos sus dos coletas y se coloca el bolso al terminar. Acomoda la falda del uniforme, la corbata, y abotona la camisa.

—¿Lista para ir a la sala de juegos? —pregunta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; Luka asiente en silencio para luego volver la vista el frente—. ¡Perfecto! ¡Está vez romperé mi record!

—¡Ah! Megurine-san, Hatsune-san. —dijo una tercera voz, haciendo que el dúo se detuviera abruptamente y buscara con la mirada a su dueña; al ver que era observada, se sonrojó débilmente y apartó la mirada sintiéndose un poco avergonzada. —Eh, yo. Bueno…

Miku sonrió al ver a la chica de cabello lila y ojos de igual color. —¡Ah, Yukari-chan! Veo que terminaste el aseo del salón.

Asintió mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con las "orejas de conejo" de su chaqueta. —Gracias, Hatsune-san por ayudarme.

La verde-aqua sonrió aún más. —No tienes que agradecerme, recuerda que hoy me tocaba hacerlo contigo.

—A-aún así... limpiaste la pizarra cuando debía haberlo hecho yo.

—Ey, tranquila. No fue nada.

—¿Segura?

—¡Claro! Quizá, en un futuro cercano, seas tú quien haga ese favor a la otra. —dice con guiño divertido al final; a lo que Yukari sonríe. Tímidamente, pero sonríe al fin.

—Bueno, ya debo irme. Nos vemos mañana. —se despidió con la mano antes de comenzar a correr rumbo a su casa.

—¡Hasta mañana, Yukari! —gritó correspondiendo el saludo, moviendo su brazo de un lado hacia el otro.

Ver ese entusiasmo, esa energía, esa sinceridad al hablar conmueve a Luka. Sonríe mientras guarda silencio. _« Ella siempre es así. »_ Piensa al recordar como interactúa la verde-aqua con los demás estudiantes. _« Supongo que ese es el motivo por el cual todos la quieren y aprecian. Ese "encanto natural", hace que uno quiera acercársele… » _Pensaba al sentir como una pequeña calidez se situaba sobre su pecho, trayendo una agradable sensación a su cuerpo; algo que solía ocurrir cuando pensaba o estaba junto a su mejor amiga.

Baja su brazo y desvía la mirada hacia su amiga. —Oye Luka... ¿Luka?—. Se siente extrañada de ver esa expresión relajada; si bien es algo adorable en ella, le tenía bastante preocupada ese repentino silencio. —Luka. ¡Ey! Luka. ¡Luka! ¿Me escuchas? Luka... —la llama moviendo su mano cerca del rostro de su amiga. La peli-rosada parpadea sorprendida al volver a la realidad—. ¡Al fin reaccionas! Pensé que te habías perdido por ahí.

—Lo siento... solo me distraje un poco.

—Eso lo vi.

—Discúlpame.

—¡No hay nada qué disculpar Luka! No has hecho nada malo—. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja aparece en su rostro. —¿Nos vamos?—. Recibe un asentimiento y ambas comienzan a caminar juntas—. Nee, Luka ¿Podemos ir al centro de juegos? ¡Es que quiero proba el nuevo Project Diva para la versión Arcade!

—Creo que ya es tarde para ir al centro recreativo.

—¿Eh? ¡Oh, es cierto! Olvidé que tardé más de lo normal. —dice dándose un ligero golpe en la cabeza, riendo por lo bajo—. Bueno, entonces ¿qué tal mañana?

—Me parece bien.

—¡Sí!—. Da un pequeño brinco aplaudiendo emocionada. —Entonces es una cita.

La mayor se atraganta con su saliva, comienza a toser mientras que su amiga golpea ligeramente su espalda. Miku se disculpa aunque no sabe por qué lo hace, pero ver que Luka se había recuperado y le sonreía hizo que suspirara aliviada; volvieron a su marcha mientras platican sobre cosas triviales, desde tareas escolares hasta canciones favoritas. Se ríen y hacen bromas de todo tipo, escuchando atentamente como habla la otra, disfrutando de su mutua compañía. Hasta que llegaron a la casa de la verde-aqua.

—¡Nos vemos mañana, Luka! —menciona antes de ingresar a la vivienda, despidiéndose con la mano de su amiga.

Luka corresponde el gesto con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro, y cuando Miku desaparece de su visión comienza a caminar una vez más.

La fría brisa la hace temblar ligeramente, mas no le molesta. Ya que le agradan las tardes frescas de primavera; aprieta la correa de su bolso y se detiene cuando el semáforo enciende la luz roja. Hay demasiada gente a su alrededor. Es de esperarse, puesto que ya está oscureciendo y muchas personas regresan a sus viviendas, ya sean estudiantes y simples trabajadores. La luz da verde y todos se mueven a la par.

Ella suspira y piensa en una canción que escuchó en la radio con tal de no oír el bullicio de la ciudad. Concentrándose solo en sus pensamientos. Mueve suavemente la cabeza al ritmo de la música, también un dedo o dos, lame su labio inferior y termina apretándolo con los dientes. Se siente nerviosa al estar en grandes multitudes, pero pensar en sus amigas y seres queridos hace que se tranquilice.

Por suerte, solo le llevó unos diez minutos llegar hasta su hogar.

Baja su mano y busca las llaves en su bolso. Ingresa a la casa, prende las luces y se dirige a su cuarto. Se quita el uniforme para tomar una ducha rápida, al terminar envuelve sus cabellos con una toalla y se coloca la piyama. Deja el bolso en la silla junto al escritorio. No tiene tareas por hacer, había terminado todas durante el receso mientras que Gumi intentaba buscarle un novio a Miku y, para no "entorpecer la búsqueda", se apartó de esas dos.

Su boca se tuerce en una pequeña mueca. _«Debería disculparme con Gumi, fui muy grosera… »_ Piensa al recordar cómo se había comportado con la peli-verde, algo tosca y grosera. Quizá si le compraba algún peluche con forma de zanahoria, un llavero o una almohada, logré disculparla; aunque su amiga no parecía molesta, la culpa que Luka sentía le hacía creer que sí.

Llega a la cocina y se sirve un vaso con juego de naranja, pero antes de que pudiese tomarlo escucha su teléfono sonando.

Lo ve temblar en la mesa, estira su mano derecha y lo toma con cuidado. Viendo el sobrecito que muestra en la pequeña pantalla de la tapa. —¿Un mensaje? —murmura para sí al reconocer la música. Abre su celular y comprueba el mensaje de texto.

Era de Miku.

_Mañana no lleves almuerzo, porque yo cocinaré para ti. ¡No hay pero que valga! Así que, espero que lleves muchos deseos de comer mi comida._

La peli-rosada sonríe, ocultando su mirada tras los mechones de su flequillo. Se recarga contra la pared de la cocina y comienza a deslizarse hacia abajo, notando como algunas lágrimas fugitivas descienden por sus mejillas; ese mismo entusiasmo cuando se trataba del tema cocina, esa misma energía la tenía su mamá; sin embargo, la sonrisa en su rostro no desaparece. Continua intacta, y parece crecer aún más.

_Pon mucho atún y tenemos un trato._

Escribe y aprieta el botón de _"enviar"_. Se deshace el rastro de llanto con ayuda de su antebrazo, toma una profunda respiración y al sentirse más calmada se levanta para seguir con lo suyo. Escucha la alarma de que ha recibido un nuevo texto, comprueba su celular viendo el "_OK"_ en pantalla. Vuelve a guardarlo y se ata el cabello, puesto que ya era hora de preparar la cena; mientras lava los vegetales y separa la carne enciende el televisor, dejando que la habitación se llenase con la habladuría del programa de entrevistas. Prácticamente, los escucha sin escuchar, porque sus pensamientos se centran en una sola persona. Una muy importante.

Su mejor amiga.

Miku le hacía sentir bien, teniendo la extraña habilidad de sacarle una sonrisa cuando más lo necesitaba. Es agradable estar a su lado, como si estuviese en casa. Feliz, segura, a salvo, al igual como la hacían sentir sus amados padres.

Estaba muy agradecida de tener a alguien como ella en su vida.

* * *

_**[1] ****Secret:**_ Una de las canciones más populares de Megurine Luka.

_**[2] Minato: **_uno de los veintitrés distritos de Tokio (Japón). Uno de sus puntos turísticos es la torre de Tokyo, que se ha convertido en el icono de la ciudad; lugar en donde se desarrolla la historia._**  
**_

_**[3] Bento: **_es una ración de comida sencilla preparada para llevar, bastante común en la cocina japonesa Tradicionalmente el _Bentō_ suele contener arroz, pescado o carne y una guarnición o acompañamiento, por lo general a base de verdura. Está hecho a mano y suele ir en una bandeja o recipiente al uso, como cajas de madera.

* * *

Bien... es todo por ahora. Cuídense mucho, y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo... **_Acto 2 - Romeo conoce a Cinderella -_**

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos. Lamento la tardanza con el fic, espero sepan disculpar, y en sí, este capitulo lo tenía listo desde hace rato pero tardé en publicarlo. Lo siento...

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ningún personaje que aparezca, o sea mencionado, en este fic me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños; yo solo hago esto por diversión.

**Advertencia:** AU, universo alterno. Yuri. Lemon (+16) en capítulos futuros.

* * *

**Acto 2 - Romeo conoce a Ceniciente ****-**

* * *

—¡Toma! —exclamó una voz femenina con cierto entusiasmo—. Aquí tienes.

Luka apartó la mirada de su libro y contempló, sorprendida, el recipiente que su mejor amiga estaba ofreciéndole. —Oh. Veo que lo hiciste. —le dice con una sonrisa en el rostro antes de guardar los cuadernos debajo de su escritorio.

—¡Por supuesto! Dije que yo haría la comida y cumplí con mi palabra—. Cuando su amiga tomó el bento volvió a sentarse en su asiento, acercando más la silla hasta el pupitre. —Ese es el tuyo y aquí está el mío. —menciona bailando sobre su asiento. Ahora sí podría comer sus deliciosos puerros.

La joven Megurine soltó un pequeño suspiro para luego mirar a su mejor amiga mientras negaba con la cabeza. ¡Parecía toda una niña pequeña! Rió por lo bajo ante el giro de sus pensamientos y volvió la vista a la caja entre sus manos, admirando en silencio los manjares en su interior: había croquetas de pescado, un poco de ensalada, sushi casero, salchichas en forma de pulpo, y unas tres tortillas. Sin olvidar los muchos adornos comestibles hechas de arroz cocido, desde conejitos hasta gatitos.

_«Sí que se ha esforzado, y eso que no le gusta cocinar. »_ Un tenue y casi imperceptible sonrojo se adueña de sus mejillas. El solo hecho de recordar que Miku había hecho todo eso para ella, y solo para ella, le hacía sumamente feliz.

—Gr-gracias…

—¡No es nada! Para servirte.

—Insisto, muchas gracias. —murmura mordiendo su labio inferior; aquel comportamiento vergonzoso solo aparecía cuando estaba con _ella_.

La más joven niega con la cabeza, sin llegar a perder esa sonrisa sincera y optimista. —No tienes que agradecerme. Me gusta cocinar para ti—. Saca sus palillos y observaba fugazmente el rostro de su amiga_. «Oh. Está sonrojada. »_ Piensa al reprimir el deseo de reírse por lo adorable de la imagen. _«Mejor guardo silencio porque si no se enojará conmigo. »_ Tararea una de sus canciones favoritas mientras mece sus piernas de atrás hacia adelante. —Nee nee Luka, también traje esto. —dice al poner otro recipiente sobre la mesa.

—¿Algo más?

—Aja, ¡sírvete lo que gustes!—. Toma uno de los Onigiri **_[1]_** de su bento. —¡Gracias por la comida! —exclama la niña de dos coletas, para luego dar una gran mordida a la bola de arroz entre sus manos—. ¡Delicioso!

Luka asiente en silencio, murmurando un _"gracias por la comida"_ y da un pequeño sorbo a su bebida; sus ojos se entreabrieron al percatarse del _otro_ platillo que su amiga había traído. Tomó entre sus dedos un escarbadientes y lo incrustó en el centro de la de la bolita de masa condimentada.

—¿Takoyaki **_[2]_** ? —preguntó antes de darle un mordisco, quitando con una servilleta el resto de migas.

Miku asintió y lamió el resto de arroz en sus labios. —Tú me pediste atún y eso te traje.

La chica de cabellos rosas terminó de comer y le obsequió a la otra una tímida y nerviosa sonrisa. —Sí pero, esto se hace con pulpo.

—Bueno, el pulpo vive en el mar. El atún vive en el mar ¿lo ves? ¡Están relacionados! Por eso lo hice. —menciona con una sonrisa altanera en el rostro, orgullosa de su propia respuesta—. Si no los quieres ¡los comeré yo!—. Toma con un escarbadientes la comida y lo engulle rápidamente, haciendo lo mismo con otro y con otro; llegando a comerse tres de una sola vez.

La de cabellos rosados suspira con resignación; su amiga era muy terca y nadie podía contra ella en ese aspecto. Por lo que no tuvo otra alternativa que hacerlo a su modo.

_«No es como si me molestase. »_ le recordó una vocecita en su cabeza, para luego volver a comer lo más tranquila posible. Vio como Miku conversaba animadamente Yukari y Aoki Lapis sobre un examen, bajó la mirada y se centró en los alimentos con tal de no molestar al reciente grupito. _«No debería ser así_ —pensó al dejar el bento y los palillos sobre el escritorio_—, ella tiene derecho a conversar con quien quiera. »_ Desvió la mirada hacia el cielo oscuro, admirando el paisaje deprimente a través de la ventana del salón.

Su teléfono celular vibró.

Asustada por el repentino temblor, Luka pegó un gritito que tanto la atención de su amiga como la de las otras chicas. Murmurando un _"lo siento" _buscó el celular en su bolso y, con las mejillas plenamente sonrosadas, lo abrió.

Era un mensaje de Rin.

_"¡Onee-chan! ¿Puedes venir a mi casa hoy? ¡Tengo un examen importantísimo mañana y Lenny no quiere ayudarme! ¿Puedes hacerlo tú?"_

Estuvo a punto de responder hasta que recordó algo importante: esa tarde, ella no estaba libre. Tenía que ir con Miku al centro de videojuegos, se lo había prometido, y no podía faltar a su palabra.

Mordió su labio inferior al sentirse tan abrumada. No quería decirle no a alguna de sus dos amigas. _«¿Qué debo hacer? »_ Volvió el rostro a la líder del coro, admirando la brillante sonrisa en su rostro acompañada por dos halos rosados en sus mejillas. _«No puedo verla triste. »_ Suspiró. —Lo siento Rin, pero tendrás que disculparme por esta vez. —murmura para sí misma, como si la rubia de ojos azules la estuviese escuchando; responde el mensaje con rapidez, apaga su celular y vuelve a guardarlo dentro de su bolso.

Por su parte, la joven Hatsune Miku conversaba con dos compañeras con total entusiasmo.

—Realmente no me gusta el inglés, no tengo una buena pronunciación…

—¿De verdad? ¡No parece!

—Si tienes una calificación alta, Miku-chan.

Hizo un pequeño mohín. —Pues sí, es la verdad ¡mi inglés es pésimo! Incluso a veces no se entiende bien. —dice la dueña de las largas coletas haciendo un puchero al final—. Es una suerte que el profesor Big AL no me eche de clases cada vez que me duermo.

La chica de cabello corto y azulado, Aoki Lapis sonríe nerviosamente. —D-desearía ser buena en inglés, pero apenas sé hablar español correctamente.

Yukari asiento estando de acuerdo, tomando entre sus dedos uno mechón de su cabello lila. —Ojala pudiéramos ser como Megurine-san ¡ella es increíble en Ingles! ¿Verdad, Hatsune-san?

—Te dije que me llames Miku, Yukari. —replica con un falso tono de enojo, posando ambas manos sobre sus caderas—. Y tienes razón, Luka habla y escribe en un perfecto inglés. —dice antes de desviar la mirada hacia su mejor amiga—. Es algo envidiable ¡desearía ser como ella!

Luka continuaba almorzando sola. Con una expresión serena y calmada en su rostro, hasta pudo distinguir una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible para cualquiera; durante un breve instante, la mirada de ambas se encontró. Un contacto visual efímero, ya que la peli rosada fue la primera en apartar su rostro y continuar probando la comida casera… parecía, como si no quisiera ver a su amiga.

Aquel detalle llamó demasiado la atención de la Hatsune. _«¿Le ocurrirá algo? Se ve diferente a lo habitual. »_ Pensaba con algo de preocupación. Inconscientemente, sus dedos comenzaron a juguetear con la pulsera de amistad en su muñeca derecha, recorriendo con las yemas los hilos de colores. _«No es como si fuese algo grave, ¡quiero decir! Yo lo sabría... tal vez le incomode comer sola. »_ Las esquinas de sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo, haciendo desaparecer por completo esa expresión alegre y despreocupada.

Tal parece que Miku se quedó observándola más de la cuenta, porque sus dos compañeras no tardaron en traerla a la realidad.

—¿Hatsune-san? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella reacciona y sacude su cabeza graciosamente. —¡Ah! No, no es nada. —dijo moviendo sus manos con torpeza—. ¡A-ah! Me disculpan por favor—. Juntó sus manos delante de su cabeza, ocultando parte de su rostro. —E-es que me muero de hambre. ¡Hablamos luego!

Despidiéndose fugazmente, corrió hasta su asiento, pasando por medio de los escritorios de sus compañeros y saltando alguna que otra silla; su torpeza siempre aparecía, pero era una verdadera suerte que no haya tropezado con alguna mochila o bolso.

La chica de cabellos rosados aparta la mirada y centra sus ojos en el rostro de su amiga. —¿Miku? ¿Por qué corres?

—¿Eh? ¡A-ah! E-es que yo… —balbuceó nerviosamente hasta que una idea apareció—. ¡Y-yo quería comer un puerro! ¡Sí, eso!—. Engulle rápidamente uno de los vegetales para que su mentira fuere más creíble; era un completo milagro el que no se haya ahogado.

Aunque no lo dijese en voz alta, Miku se sintió culpable de haber dejado sola a su mejor amiga. La apreciaba demasiado y no quería que se sintiese triste.

Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Luka, y rápidamente le entrega la lata de jugo que tenía en su bolso. —Tú y tu manía con los puerros.

Luego de tomar todo el contenido, y calmar su respiración, la verde-aqua ríe alegremente. —¿De qué hablas? ¡Los puerros son deliciosos! Es solo que no les has dado la oportunidad.

—No gracias, prefiero el atún.

—El atún es rico, pero no para comerlo siempre.

—Lo mismo digo para el puerro.

Le saca la lengua a su amiga, dando por finalizada la discusión. Se acomoda en su asiento y suspira complacida de que todo ha salido bien, necesitaba un pequeño descanso. Acomoda su falda y observa el cielo con el entrecejo fruncido. —No me gustan los días nublados. Luka ¿Tú crees que lloverá?

—Dijeron que había sesenta por ciento de probabilidad de lluvia, además de esta terrible humedad. —dice en un tono burlón jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello.

—¿En serio? Debería ser más precavida en ese asunto.

—¿Tu hermano no te avisó?

La más joven negó con la cabeza. —Ahora que mamá y papá están de viaje, Mikuo se ocupa completamente de la universidad ¡Ya casi ni le veo en casa! Si no son los puerros, es su novia Lily la que está en su cabeza. —finaliza sacando la lengua en un gesto juguetón.

Mientras las amigas conversaban tranquilamente, una tercera chica apareció de repente. Corriendo desde la entrada del salón, saltando algunos bancos y llegando sana y salva hasta donde se encontraban sus amigas.

—¡Miku, Luka! —gritó llamando la atención de toda la clase, inclusive la de sus dos amigas—. ¡Chicas, al fin las encuentro a ambas!

Miku pegó un pequeño salto al oír el grito de su amiga. —¿G-Gumi? ¿Qué…?

—¡L-las he estado buscando por todo la escuela!

—Respira Gumi.

—¡Pero, pero, pero, pero! ¡Tengo algo que contarles y-!

La muchacha de cabellos rosados se levanta de su asiento y posa una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la chica. —Gumi. Respira y luego habla. —dice en un murmullo, tratando de ser lo más suave posible—. Nosotras te escucharemos atentamente.

Los ojitos de la chica de cabello corto comenzaron a brillar con intensidad. —¡Oh Luka! —dice su nombre entrelazando ambas manos a la altura de su pecho—. ¡Me llamaste por mi nombre!

Sonrojándose, desvía la mirada hacia su regazo. —Bueno, sí ¡Ah!—. Guarda silencio al sentirse aprisionada por unos fuertes y delgados brazos.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias ¡Gracias! Estoy tan feliz. Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que me llamaras por mi nombre. ¡Eres grandiosa Luka-chan!

—Gumi ¿qué te he dicho sobre respirar?

—¡Oh! No diré más.

Luka sonríe. —¿Ya estás más relajada?; ahora bien ¿qué tenías que decirnos?

—¡Habrá un nuevo estudiante en la escuela! —gritó luego de tomar un poco de aire.

Antes de que Miku y Luka pudieran decir algo, el resto de sus compañeros se adelantaron y rodearon por completo a la chica, asaltándola con una sarta de preguntas. Curiosos por el supuesto nuevo estudiante.

Por su parte, las dos chicas observaron la escena desde lejos.

La chica de dos coletas sonríe. —¿Deberíamos salvarla?

—No está en peligro, solo la rodean nuestros compañeros. —replica la mayor con un tono de resignación, volviendo a sentarse sobre su escritorio—. Mejor dejémoslo así…

Encogiéndose de hombros, da una última mirada al "espectáculo" y comienza a guardar sus pertenecías, en unos minutos acabaría la hora del almuerzo y lo mejor sería tener preparados los útiles de la siguiente clase. Da un último sorbo a su bebida antes de lanzarla al cesto más próximo, saca un libro de literatura y limpia su escritorio con un pañuelo verde; no necesita darse vuelta para saber que su mejor amiga ya había limpiado su mesa y acomodado sus libros perfectamente sobre ella.

—Luka. —la llama sin despegar la vista de su labor.

—¿Mmm?

—¿No sientes curiosidad por el nuevo chico?

—No.

—¿Ah sí? Porque yo sí tengo curiosidad, me resulta extraño que alguien decida cambiarse casi finalizando el año. **_[3]_**

—Siendo franca, no. Ni en lo más mínimo…

Miku sonrió nerviosamente, un poco incomoda por el repentino comportamiento de su mejor amiga. _«A ella no le gusta este tipo de griterío. »_ Se apoyó sobre el borde de la pequeña mesa y desvió la mirada hacia el ventanal, admirando en silencio el oscuro cielo. —Ha comenzado a llover. —murmura al recordar que este tipo de climas son muy comunes en primavera; si bien Febrero era uno de los meses más agradables, no podía decir lo mismo de los días cuando hay tormenta.

La joven Hatsune suspiró.

Solo esperaba que la lluvia no fue un inconveniente a la hora de regresar a casa.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

—¡Oh rayos! Tendría que haberle dicho a Luka que me esperara aquí. —lloriqueaba al intentar, inútilmente, cubrirse de la lluvia con su suéter morado.

El sonido de un relámpago resonó, causando que la muchacha diera un brinco.

Asustada, y maldiciendo su suerte por lo bajo, intentó protegerse de la lluvia de la lluvia con su chaqueta color verde. Cubriéndose la cabeza. Apretó los parpados y continuó corriendo, tratando de llegar al edificio antes de que otro trueno se abriera paso por el cielo oscurecido.

Un gritito brotó de sus labios al tropezar con una piedra y terminar estampándose contra el suelo mojado, dejando caer la prenda de vestir. Su extenso cabello se esparció a su alrededor y los charcos de agua alcanzar a mojar sus muslos internos.

_«Ugh… eso dolió. »_ Se sienta sobre sus talones, restregándose los ojos. Una pequeña mueca apareció en su rostro al sentir un dolor punzante su rodilla. —¡Oh no! Me lastimé. —murmuró al ver como el raspón sangraba un poquito.

Miku dejó de sentir la lluvia cayendo por encima de su cabeza. _«¿Y el agua? _» Parpadeó sorprendida, sin despegar su mirada del suelo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó una voz ajena, con calma y amabilidad.

De manera inmediata, la joven de dos coletas levanta su mirada y su rostro se sonroja lindamente al ver a un muchacho sonriéndole con amabilidad. _«Parece un príncipe. »_ Piensa mientras admira al desconocido en silencio: su profunda mirada azul, las finas hebras del mismo color, la pálida piel.

Saliendo de su aturdimiento, ella sonrió con nerviosismo. —O-oh… sí. Estoy bien.

Él asintió antes de buscar su pañuelo y entregárselo a la chica. —Toma, tienes algo de tierra en el rostro…

—¡A-ah! No puede ser—. Quitó un poco de suciedad con sus dedos, mirando las manchas con detenimiento. _«¿Uh? Es muy oscuro, hasta parece ceniza. »_ Ríe ante su broma y pasa la suave tela por sus mejillas y frente, percibiendo levemente la esencia de un perfume masculino.

Al terminar, Miku se levantó del suelo y le devuelve el pañuelo; el muchacho niega con la cabeza, murmurando un "puedes quedártelo" y acomoda la sombrilla para que ambos puedan protegerse de la lluvia.

—Por cierto, ¿qué haces en un lugar así y con esta lluvia?

—Olvidé mi chaqueta en el gimnasio, pero… tal vez tendría que haberla dejado allí. —dice al levantar su chaqueta del suelo, escurriendo el agua de la tela.

—Ya veo.

—Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado—. Se inclina en señal de respeto—. Pero, creo que debo irme…

—¿Si gustas puedo acompañarte a tu casa?

El tinte carmín en sus mejillas aumenta mientras siente su pulso acelerar. —N-no, no quiero ser una molestia. —menciona moviendo los brazos graciosamente—. Además yo…

La interrumpe. —Insisto. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti. —murmura antes de tomar una de las manos de Miku y depositar un pequeño beso en el dorso.

_«Oh. En verdad parece un príncipe. »_ Su corazón latía como un loco, y ver esa sonrisa amable, siendo solo para ella, hizo que sus rodillas temblaran y sintiera un cosquilleo extraño a la altura de su estómago. —A-a-ah, no me has… dicho tu nombre. —dijo lo primero que se le vino en mente.

—Kaito. Kaito Shion, un placer.

—¡Soy Miku! —menciona señalándose a sí misma—. Mucho gusto, Shion-san…

Él sonríe con ternura, conmovido por la actitud alegre de la muchacha. —Puedes llamarme Kaito.

—Oh. Entonces, tú puedes decirme Miku.

—Muy bien, Miku ¡Es verdad! ¿Tú estudias aquí, no?—. La otra asiente en silencio. —Me alegro. Al menos tendré a alguien conocido con quien conversar…

—¿Estudiaras aquí? ¡Qué alegría!

—Miku.

—¿Sí?

—¿Has venido sin bolso a clases? —pregunta con una expresión de curiosidad en su rostro.

Da un pequeño grito al recordar todo de pronto. —¡Ah! ¡Olvidé mis cosas en el salón de clases!

—¡Espera Miku! Te acompaño. —dice Kaito en un tono amable; tratando de impresionar a su acompañante. Siendo sinceros, ella le intrigaba, además de _gustarle _un poco.

Había sido como una atracción instantánea.

Tan solo con verse a los ojos.

—¿En serio? ¡Gracias!—. En un movimiento rápido, toma la muñeca a su nuevo amigo y comienza a correr; tironeando de ella. —¡Apresuremos! Antes de que la lluvia empeore.

Mientras tanto, en la entrada del colegio, una muchacha de cabellos rosados esperaba pacientemente la llegada de su amiga.

_"¡Olvidé mi chaqueta en el gimnasio! Espérame en la entrada, Luka. "_ le había dicho su amiga al terminar de vestirse y caminar por los pasillos de la escuela. Antes de irse, le pidió a Miku que buscase su sombrilla puesto que también la había olvidado, pero en el salón de clases; y como era de esperarse, Luka hizo lo que su querida mejor amiga le pidió.

La joven Megurine suspiró, desde hace unos treinta minutos que estaba esperando la aparición de la otra niña. Se impacientó y jugó nerviosamente con el borde de su falda, doblándolo hacia adentro o rozar con las yemas de sus dedos las marcas de las costuras.

Una mueca de disgusto apareció en su rostro cuando la lluvia empeoró.

Levantó su mano y atrapó algunas gotas con la palma de su mano.

_«Esto… se convertirá en una tormenta pronto. _—piensa con el entrecejo levemente fruncido, secando su mano con la tela de su falda—._ Odio las tormentas. Al igual que papá… _» Una pequeña y tímida sonrisa aparece en su rostro al recordar las ocasiones en las que su madre los regañaba a ella y a su padre por tapar las ventanas con los muebles; vuelve a admirar al cielo, rogando en silencio para que las cosas no empeoren.

O sería algo difícil regresar a casa el día de hoy.

Duda por un momento ¿debería irse? Si le había prometido a Miku que esperaría por ella, ¿pero por qué tardaba tanto? El gimnasio no estaba lejos, se encontraba en la plata baja, en la sala este de la escuela, ella no tenía que recorrer mucho para llegar hasta allí.

—Ya se retrasó. —murmura al sacar su celular; ahora, habían pasado unos cuarenta minutos desde que Miku se fue. _«¿Habrá sucedido algo? »_ Sacude su cabeza para deshacer cualquier clase de pensamientos malos. —. Tal vez, salió por la puerta trasera de la escuela. Ella es de hacer esas cosas….

Guarda el teléfono en su bolso antes de morder su labio inferior.

Titubea, pero luego de unos minutos tomó su decisión.

—Ni modo, tendré que irme sola. —murmuró para sí. Acomodó su bolso, se quitó la chaqueta y la usó como medio de protección para la lluvia cuando se echó a correr.

Un relámpago resonó y Luka no le dio importancia.

Estaba molesta, un tanto furiosa, como para prestarle atención a pequeñeces como esa. Ignoró a todo lo que estuviese a su alrededor y se concentró completamente en llegar a casa lo antes posible; de alguna manera, parecía que el cielo hacia juego con sus sentimientos.

Camina por las calles vacías, viendo como los coches que pasaban por los charcos y la empapaban de pies a cabeza.

Pateó el suelo y gritó enfurecida, sintiéndose frustrada por la situación, quitó la chaqueta de su cabeza y la llevó a rastras por el pavimento. Su ropa estaba mojada, llegando incluso hasta la ropa interior, y su cabello un completo desastre ¿para qué protegerse? De todos modos terminaría con un resfriado por estar corriendo bajo la lluvia; si su madre estuviese en casa, la regañaría hasta el momento en que se curara y su padre no sería capaz de salvarla.

Ella sonríe a pesar del clima.

Ese repentino pensamiento hizo que su mal humor desapareciera momentariamente; esto mismo ocurría si pensaba en sus queridos amigos: como Miku, Gumi, Len y Rin.

_«Oh. Es verdad, Rin pidió mi ayuda. »_ Ante ese pensamiento se largó a correr en dirección a la casa de su amiga, esperando a llegar a tiempo; solo debía recorrer unas cuatro manzanas y llegaría a destino. Dobló en la siguiente esquina, y allí, a unos quince metros, vislumbró la casa de sus amigos gemelos.

Con un último esfuerzo llega hasta el pórtico, cubriéndose de la lluvia en el pequeño techo y llama a la puerta esperando a que alguien le abriese. Espera unos minutos y un tanto impaciente, comienza a tocar el timbre una y otra vez, sin despegar la mirada de la entrada principal.

—¡Un momento!

Luka intenta calmar su respiración y peina sus cabellos para tener una apariencia más "decente".

—¡Un momento por favor! —escucha el grito de un niño del otro lado—. ¡Ya vo-! ¡Rin! ¡Ten más cuidado en donde dejas tus patines, por poco y me caigo!

Sonríe y oculta detrás de su oreja un mechón de su largo cabello rosado. _«Estos niños no cambian. » _Retira con torpeza el agua de su rostro, intentando tener una apariencia por lo menos decente; la entrada se abre y un niño, de aproximadamente quince años de edad, aparece con una taza de té en mano.

—¿Sí, qué…? ¡Oh, Luka-nee! No sabía que vendrías aquí. —menciona sorprendido al reconocer la presencia de la joven.

—Lo siento, tendría que haber avisado.

—No te disculpes, puedes venir a visitarnos cuando-

Una voz femenina lo interrumpió. —¿Quién es Lenny? —pregunta al subirse sobre la espalda de su hermano menor. —¡Onee-chan, viniste!—. Velozmente, se bajó de su hermano y corrió a abrazar a la mayor.

—Hola Rin.

—¡Me alegra que estés aquí y…!—. La rubia retrocede al sentir una humedad en su ropa de favorita. —Luka, pero, si estás mojada…

La mayor parpadea y baja la mirada, notando como la ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo. —A-ah ¿esto? Dejé mi sombrilla en la escuela. —murmura avergonzada, rascando nerviosamente su mejilla sonrojada—. Creo que estoy… algo distraída.

Si bien Rin no creyó en ninguna sus palabras, sabía que éste no era el momento indicado para hablar. —¡Oh, está bien! ¡No te quedes ahí, Lenny!—. Empuja a su hermano y toma la muñeca de su amiga, invitándola a que ingrese en el interior de la vivienda. —¡Pasa Luka! Recuerda que esta es como tu casa.

_"Gracias"_ murmura con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro. Se quita los zapatos y acepta gustosa la toalla que el menor de los Kagamine le ofrece, seca su cabello y parte de su uniforme. Para su suerte, los gemelos trajeron su ropa que quedó aquí y le prepararon el baño; después de todo, conocía al par desde niños y no le alcanzaban los dedos de sus manos para contar las veces en que se quedó a dormir en esta casa.

Un baño caliente fue todo lo que necesitó para que su mal humor desapareciera; eso, y olvidarse momentariamente de la ausencia de Miku.

Al terminar de vestirse, se dirigió a la sala de estar mientras se secaba el cabello húmedo. Notando al instante como los dos hermanos miraban la televisión, dejando sobre la mesita frente a ellos unas tasas de té y recipientes repletos de dulces, también pudo vislumbrar algunos libros y cuadernos sobre el suelo.

_«Ah, ya recuerdo. El examen… » _Deja la toalla sobre sus hombros y toma asiento en uno de los descansabrazos del sofá. —¿Qué miran?

—Nada en particular. —responde Len mirando atentamente una revista de videojuegos.

—Solo el canal del clima para saber si continuará lloviendo. —aclara la rubia al entregarle una taza a su amiga—. Tal vez tengamos suerte ¡y podamos faltar algunos días a clases!

—Tienes un examen importante mañana.

—¡Si pero, si tormenta no habrá clases!

—La tormenta era temporal, no durante toda la semana.

—Bueno, bueno ¡pero podría inundarse la zona, el barrio y hasta incluso la escuela!

—¿En Febrero, Rin?

—¿Qué no has oído del cambio climático, Len? ¡Las cosas ya no son como antes! Tranquilamente podría inundarse esta zona ¡y cuando menos te lo esperes!

Len suspira resignado, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano. —Solo estudia Rin. —lloriquea por lo bajo, sin poder creer todavía lo dicho por su hermana.

Le lanza un cojín a su gemelo y vuelve la vista hacia la muchacha. —Nee, Luka—. La joven la mira aun con la tasa entre sus labios. —¿Viniste a ayudarme con el examen?

—¿Necesitas ayuda para el facilísimo examen de mañana, Rin?—. Unos duros audífonos impactando contra su rostro fueron suficientes para hacerle callar.

Soltando un grito de cólera, se levanta de un brinco del sillón. —¡Eso fue todo geniecito! ¡Largo de aquí!

—También es mi casa…

—Lastima por ti, hasta que mamá y papá lleguen, yo estoy a cargo y te ordeno que te vayas. Luka-nee y yo estudiaremos un poco. —dice al tomar por el brazo a su hermano y echarlo de la sala principal—. Ve y enciérrate en tu habitación como siempre lo haces…

—¡Ey! ¡E-espera!

—No Lenny, las niñas aquí tienen que estudiar.

—¡R-Rin! ¡¿Qué…?!

—Adiós. —exclama antes de empujarlo por la espalda, sin importarle que su rostro se estampase contra el suelo de madera. Sacudió sus manos y volvió a tomar asiento junto a su amiga—. ¡El estorbo fue desecho! Ahora podemos continuar…

Luka sonríe confundida. _«Sabía que Rin era fuerte, pero, eso fue demasiado. »_ Pensó compadeciéndose del gemelo de la rubia. Le revolvió el cabello y recostó ambas manos sobre su regazo; al menos aquel espectáculo le hizo sonreír.

No como otro que había visto en la escuela.

—Y bueno… ¿por dónde comenzamos?

Los ojitos de la rubia brillaron intensamente. —¡Mira, por aquí! Todavía no entiendo cómo aplicar esa "Regla de tres simple". Se supone que es éste, por éste e igual a éste… —continuó hablando

Luka escuchó atentamente las dudas de su joven amiga, aunque sus pensamientos estuviesen pendientes en otra cosa, o mejor dicho, en _otra persona_. Antes de que pudiera responder su teléfono celular vibró, lo sacó cuidadosamente del bolsillo de su chaqueta y al descubrir que tenía un mensaje su entrecejo se frunció levemente: era de Miku.

_"¡Encontré tu paraguas! Te lo devolveré mañana. Descuida, está en buenas manos"_

La chica de cabellos rosa suspiró. Se sentía molesta y decepcionada, a tal punto que lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos era hablar con su mejor amiga; volvió a guardar el aparato y ocultando un mechón detrás de su oreja izquierda respondió la pregunta de la rubia.

Ella fingiría que nunca había recibido aquel mensaje.

Aunque tratase concentrarse en la explicación, Rin pensaba en el repentino comportamiento de Luka. Ella nunca, en todos estos años que la conocía, había llegado a mostrarse enojada ¡ni siquiera cuando ella y su hermano rompieron uno de sus perfumes favoritos! Jugueteó con el lápiz amarillo mientras trababa de entender el porqué de la situación. ¡Aquello había sido tan repentino que creyó estar viendo mal! La peli rosada no era de tener ese tipo de actitudes.

_«¿Habrá discutido con alguien? Eso debía ser por la expresión que puso. »_ Piensa mientras ve por el rabillo de su ojo como la otra hace unos rápidos cálculos sobre su cuaderno. _«Tal vez Miku-nee sepa qué está pasando. »_ Asiente a lo dicho por su amiga, como si realmente entendiese la explicación.

Porque para ella, Luka era como un libro abierto. Bastaba con mirarla unos segundos para descubrir qué le sucedía a su preciada amiga, y su instinto le decía que algo le ocurría.

Lo único que la rubia esperaba es poder serle útil.

* * *

_**[1] Onigiri****:**_ es un plato japonés que consiste de una bola de arroz rellena o mezclada con otros ingredientes, suele tener forma triangular u oval.

_**[2] Takoyaki: **_es una comida japonesa hecha con harina de trigo y trozos de pulpo._**  
**_

_**[3] **_El año escolar comienza en abril y termina en marzo del año siguiente, teniendo cuatro periodos de vacaciones durante el ciclo escolar; en la historia están por finalizar febrero, casi comenzando marzo._**  
**_

* * *

Bien... es todo por ahora. Cuídense mucho, y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo... **_Acto 3 - Romeo -_**

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


End file.
